Someone For Me
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: All her life, all Amy wanted was to be loved and cherished. Will Hunter finally give her that gift? Please R&R!


**Title: Someone For Me**

**Characters/Parings: Hunter/Lita**

**Rating: Strong R for sexual content and pure SMUT!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the deal.**

**Setting: AU**

**Spoilers: None that's wrestling related. I'm making Amy six years younger than she is now. Hunter's age stays the same.**

**Summary: All Amy wanted in her life was a chance at true love. Will Hunter finally give her that gift?**

**Author's note: I'm taking a break from my long series of stories and putting this one-shot down. And, yes, this is another 1st person point-of-view fic!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

I ask you, is it so hard to find a man out here nowadays? Many of my friends went and found the men of their dreams and married them, but I'm still alone. I mean, look at me: I'm 25, sexy, well-educated and dependable, to say the least. My mother had always told me, in a situation like this, to go and get what's yours. In the beginning, I thought the advice she gave me was a big waste of time, but, as time went on, as I reached womanhood, I began putting that advice to good use.

I began searching for my dream man after I graduated from college. I went on a few dates with several attractive men; some ended in delight and some ended in disappointment. And, to make matters worse, they were some of my co-workers at a prestigious insurance agency I work for.

I knew they had the hots for me from the beginning. Let's face it-men couldn't get enough of my sassy walk, my swinging hips or my sensual tone. Just looking at them made them go insane.

I knew I had it going on!

"Man, that woman's gonna take me to the grave!" one man said the other day. I just happen to ease drop on their private conversation.

"What are you talking about, Adam?" another man asked.

He laughed. "You know what I'm talking about, Hunter. That woman, Amy Dumas."

"Why are you talking about her, man?" Hunter sounded uninterested.

"She's so hot! I would go through any lengths to get that sexy redhead in my bed!" Adam's laughing was loud and very much clear. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable, especially at what he said.

"Man, leave her alone. She's not gonna put out for you. You'd be better off without sex for a while."

"Don't tell me you're gonna go without sex for six months again, are ya?" Adam sounded shocked.

Hunter just laughed at him. "I don't see the problem, Adam. Believe me, if Amy was my woman, I would respect her and love her. You don't see that in many men today."

Suddenly, my heart soared with joy. Finally, a man who isn't afraid to show his true feelings towards a woman like me. Without a second to lose, I ran into the room just so I could meet him. Hunter and Adam both stood up in awe of me.

"You must be Amy Dumas," they both said together.

"I'm looking for a guy name Hunter," I said almost immediately.

The taller man stepped forward and extended his hand to me. "I'm Hunter. Hunter Hearst Helmsley."

My dream man was here! My prince looked so handsome in that business suit, it made my heart pound furiously in my throat. His awesome vanilla complexion made me wanna lick him all over. But, I have an obsession with chocolate brown eyes. His were wide, sparkling and perfect!

"Amy, I can't get over what a natural beauty you are," Hunter said, waving his hand to Adam for him to leave us alone.

"Thank you, Hunter. You don't look bad yourself," I replied. I was blushing with fever.

"Well, why don't I show you around this building and I'll tell you a little bit about myself, Ames." his smile were wide and perfect.

"I'd like that, Hunter." I returned his smile with one of my own.

For the next several hours, we chatted about everything under the sun. In addition to being a business major at Clayton University, Hunter doesn't have a wife nor does he have any children. He does, however, has an older sister. It seemed like I'd known him all my life.

"So what about Amy Dumas?" Hunter asked as we sat down on the sofa in his office. "What does Hunter needs to know about her?"

I cleared my throat. "Well, for starters, Amy has a younger brother, who's a pain in the ass at times. She went to Stanford University and majored in business management. Amy hopes to run her own business pretty soon, get married and have at least four children. Does it sound crazy or what?"

"Not at all. As a matter of fact, I want those things, too." our faces were just inches apart.

I wanted to feel those sexy lips on his, even if it's for one solid minute. I have never been attracted to a man like Hunter before and the chemistry between us was so strong. Without another word, he leaned over and kissed me with the sweetest touch he gave me. Slowly, I opened my mouth and allowed his tongue to intertwine against mine. Hunter's hands caressed my face gently, like he discovered precious diamonds. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me fiercely.

"Amy, we should stop before we go too far," Hunter said between passionate kisses. "I don't wanna rush you into my bed right now."

"You're right, Hunter. We should stop," I agreed after we pulled apart. "After all, we've just met."

"That doesn't mean we should stop seeing each other. I mean, I really like you so much. Ames, will you do me the honor of having dinner with me tonight?" he winked at me.

I broke into a huge smile. "Sure. It would be my pleasure."

For the rest of the day, I was on cloud nine! I did manage to get my work done and act casual towards everyone. But, at 6:00 p.m., I was out the door and in my car, driving home. Ever since the encounter I had with Hunter in his office, I couldn't contain the excitement lurking in me. When I got in my huge apartment, there was a vase filled with red roses and a stuffed teddy bear sitting on my kitchen counter. My face broke into a wide smile as I read the card.

_Looking forward to our dinner date tonight. Hunter, _the card said.

Hunter was coming at 8:00 p.m., which leave me a hour and a half to get ready. I took a long, relaxing bath, using my lavender oil and just remained there for almost an hour. After I dried myself with a big, fluffy towel and I went into my spacious bedroom. Since the weather was warm, I dressed in a lavender sun dress and matching high-heeled sandals. I decided not to fuss with my hair so I sprayed some perfume on my neck, wrists, in between my breasts and in between my legs.

At 8:00 p.m. sharp, the doorbell rang. After I checked my appearance for the last time, I practically ran from my bedroom to the front door.

"Hunter? Is that you?" I asked, smiling.

"Guilty as charged," he replied with a chuckle. "Now open up."

I opened the door and jumped into his loving arms, my insides erupted like a volcano. Sharing probing kisses, we were transported to another planet.

"I'd been thinking about you all day long, baby," he said as we pulled apart. "By the way, did you happen to receive the roses and the stuffed teddy bear I sent to you?"

"Yes I did and it was very sweet of you to sent them," I replied, laying my head against his shoulder. "You're a one-in-a-million guy, Hunter."

"And you're a very special lady, Amy. Are you ready to go?" he smiled.

I returned his smile with one of my own. "Of course. Anything you say."

After that night, for the next year, we were inseparable! I mean, it was like we were made for each other. Almost everyday, Hunter would send me beautiful gifts and we would wine and dine at elegant restaurants. Some of my friends started seeing me with my special man almost everywhere and gave me their thumbs up in approval.

Hunter has been in my house a lot so, one night, after we had dinner at a nice Italian restaurant, he surprised me by going over to his house. He lived in one of the most nicest houses in the city as we pulled up in his driveway.

"I have a couple of movies I rented from the video store. Do you wanna watch them with me?" he asked, a bit nervous.

I placed my hand over his gently. "I'd love to, honey."

I kicked my shoes off my feet and laid back on the couch as Hunter came back with a big bowl of popcorn and two glasses of wine. While the movie was playing, I snuggled close to his side and laid my head against his massive shoulder. This is my big chance to declare my love for him, but now was not the time. First, I got make him get interested in my little plan.

"Hunter?" I said softly.

"Yes, Amy?" he replied.

"How would you like to take a little trip with me?" I asked.

He looked interested. "Sure. When are we going, baby?"

"I'll let you know. But not now."

Then we kissed.

For the next several days, I prepared myself for my little adventure with Hunter. I reserved a hotel room in the city and went shopping for a sexy nightgown to wear. I sent my man an e-mail with some deep sexy words to remind him. Once that was out of the way, I filled the bathtub with perfumed bubbles and lit candles around the tub and in the bedroom. After I spread some rose petals all over the bed, there was a knock on the door.

I went to answer it.

"Hunter?" I said in my sexiest voice.

"At your service, Ames," he said with a laugh. "Now open up."

I did just that and saw him-my sweet, sexy man. "Come on in, sexy. You're right on time for our little adventure."

"What did I do to deserve this pleasure, Ames?" he winked.

I smiled. "All questions will be answered in due time, Hunter. For now, why don't we go in the bathroom, take off our clothes and relax in the tub sipping champagne?"

"Sounds good to me." he smiled in return.

While we were in the tub, Hunter kissed my neck and shoulders while his hands caressed my breasts, thumbing my nipples like they were swell buds. I arched my back and sighed, my insides sizzling like I was on a hot stove. To show my gratification, I reached behind me and rubbed his member with my hand, causing him to groan from my gently touch. We managed to share a deep, teasing kiss as our passion grew rapidly for one another. I wanted Hunter in the worst way now.

"I love you, Ames," he said as he turned me around and lifted me in his arms. "I'd never felt this way about anyone in my life."

"I feel the same way," I confessed as our bodies merged together as one. Laying feathery kisses on my neck, I groaned from the pleasure Hunter delivered. I took my last drink of champagne as he held my waist and pushed me back and forth on his member. My mind exploded in million of pieces as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Our bodies reflected under the flickering candlelight as we shared deep, probing kisses. Hunter ran his fingers through my red hair, griping it firmly and causing me to throw my head back.

"I never knew...oh, you feel so good," I moaned, feeling all of him in me.

"Ames, I love you so much," Hunter repeated, rubbing my back. "I want to be your lover always and forever. Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Oh, God! Yes, I will!"

Soon, I burst into white-hot bliss as we reached our mutual climax together!

Afterward, we moved the party to the bed and Hunter made love to me with so much tenderness. It was sweet, sensual and exciting to be loved by the man I loved and adored.

"I love you, Amy Dumas."

"I love you even more, Hunter Hearst Helmsley."

One year later, we were married. I'm glad I found someone for me and Hunter turned out to be that special man in my life.

With both of our earnings, we started our own business, a computer graphics company and so far, it's all good. Hunter and I are extremely excited because in nine months, our little boy or girl will be born.

At night, when my husband carries me into our bedroom, takes off my clothes, lays me down on the bed and make love to me, mama's advice: go for what's yours -turned out to be true after all!

**The end!**

**Please review!**


End file.
